Daughter Of The Dark
by suspicion93
Summary: Hermione always knew she was adopted and she didn't care who her biological parents e was proud to be brought up by muggles.But what happens when her biological father finds HER?Why did he give her up? what if he didn't Will she give him a chance?
1. prologue

A/N: I got this idea when my sister bought a new ring. (Which I now won't take of.)  
>Rated M (just to be sure).<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

><p><em><span>Quick facts list.<span>_

_-Riddle is still handsome._

_-He never made horcruxes._

_-He never died because he never went after the Potters._

_-James was his friend in school. They had a fallout because of Riddle's ideas._

_-The Potters were murdered by Riddle's followers. _

_-Riddle still doesn't know who did kill the Potters._

_-Book 6 and book 7 never happened._

_-Draco Malfoy is still in school. (Harry, Ron and Hermione are also still in school)_

_-They are all in their last year._

_-The golden trio just joined The Order as youngest members ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Sixteen years ago.<strong>

A group of four men, all dressed in a mix of leather and black fabric, were making their way through a huge manor in the middle of the night.  
>They came from the highest floor and were now waiting for something in front of a wooden, double door.<br>While they were waiting, they were arguing. .

-"You should tell him, He knows you best."

-"You will tell Him. Because whoever tells him probably won't live to see the next day."

-"Will the both of you just 'shut the fuck up'! Someone obviously has to tell Him.  
>I say we toss a coin. The two that lose go once more against each other."<p>

When the doors opened, they strode inside the room. The one that lost the toss came in slowly behind the others.  
>How he was the one that lost you ask?<p>

Well … He was the only one that didn't cheat of course.

The room they had entered was magnificently decorated although there wasn't much furniture in the room.  
>The easiest way to describe the room would be to say that it is a throne room.<br>Even though there were two thrones, only one of them was occupied.

The person on the throne was a handsome male who was in his early twenties.  
>He had dark hair and dark blue eyes with silver flecks in it.<br>He was wearing jeans and a black sweater which clung to his chest showing of his toned form.

When the four men approached the throne, they shivered at the same time.  
>You would shiver too when all of your instincts were screaming at you to turn around and run as fast as you can.<br>The man on the throne had an aura around him that screamed: Danger! Beware! Power! and that last is certainly not the least.  
>The whole room shimmered in anger and power.<p>

The man that lost the toss felt very unlucky at that moment.

-"I hope you four have a very good reason for making my house elves wake me."  
>The voice of the man sitting on the throne said after the four had bowed to him.<br>The danger oozing from the velvet voice made the four men think twice about wanting to tell him.  
>Well, too late now isn't it.<p>

They pushed the one that had lost the toss to the front.

–"Hmm, how Slytherin of you. Making the most honest one of you tell me." He said with an impatient tone in his voice.

"Uhm, well uhm …"

–"Bloody hell, just spit it out! I'm done waiting and I want to go back to bed."  
>Sensing the impatience in the intimidating man's voice, the man quickly replied.<p>

"She escaped Sir."

–"What did you say? Come again? Hahaha!" His cold laugh frightened the four like nothing else ever had.

-"Hahaha, I thought you said that she escaped. I'm sure you didn't say that. So what DID you say exactly?"

"She did escape Sir." The man said in a whispered voice.

The man on the throne took a deep breath.  
>"What! How did that happen? There are eight of you assigned to guard that room, how did she get out!"<p>

"She went through the window and we suspect she found some way to use her magic again, Sir"

"If she did get her magic back, she could have slipped right past every guard in this mansion without being noticed.  
>Hell, she could have been tap-dancing right in front of me and I wouldn't have noticed her."<p>

"Wait! …"

He closed his eyes for a moment while massaging his temples. When he opened his eyes again, they were darker than ever before.  
>"What … about … the baby."<br>He said, barely controlling his rage and by consequence, only barely controlling his magic.

"She took the baby, Sir."

"No!" His uncontrolled magic shattered the windows and made cracks in the wall.  
>"Find her! Find them both and bring them back! Now!"<p>

The four men ran out of the room terrified by the power of the uncontrolled magic and they went searching at once.  
>Neither of them wanted to bring more bad news to their leader that night but one would have to.<p>

In the hour between the moment that the guards found out about the escape and the actual search,  
>one of the escapees was already murdered by the ones she thought would save her.<p>

While his men were searching for the escapees, the lord of the Manor was pacing in the throne room.  
>He didn't want to ruin more rooms by going somewhere else in the Manor.<br>When he had his anger and magic under control, he started walking through the manor.  
>He walked all the way to the top-floor.<p>

Once there, he stopped in front of a wooden double door.  
>He traced the carvings of the door with his hands before entering the room.<br>The room he entered was a nursery. It was painted purple with a purple tree and a white fence on the wall.  
>The crib was white, as was the couch next to the crib and the rocking chair next to the window.<br>He went straight to the crib and took a small stuffed lion cub from between all the other stuffed animals.

He went to sit in the rocking chair and while saying:  
>"I'll find you, my baby. I won't forget about you."<br>Out loud to himself, he held the stuffed animal knowing it was her favourite.

If someone else was in the room, they would have seen something nobody had ever seen that man do.  
>They would have seen a silver sheen of tears covering the handsome man's cheeks while he was sitting there in the dark.<p>

They would have seen a silver drop fall from his face onto the lion cub.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a prologue to see if there is any interest in the story.

My other story will come first, so updates will come but they'll come irregularly.

REVIEW please!


	2. Unwanted Visitors

A/N: A new chapter for each and every one of you who alerted or reviewed.  
>As I said in the previous chapter: I'm not updating very regularly.<br>I'm in college and I just don't have the time.  
>I will try harder during holidays though.<br>(I changed Riddles age in the prologue. He was in his early twenties when he lost his baby and is now in his mid to late thirties.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Unwanted Visitors.<strong>

_-It was dark, almost too dark to be real. I was being carried by someone.  
>The room we were in was toasty warm and had its own fireplace.<br>The person who carried me walked towards a crib and put me in it.  
>At that moment it hit me.<br>I was a baby and the person that was carrying me was my mom!_

_I've had this dream before._

_In a minute I'll start crying and my mom will come to calm me down.  
>When I'm starting to fall asleep, there's suddenly a loud sound.<br>My mom is startled and walks away from the crib. That's when the dream always ends._

_I don't have to be psychic to know what my dreams mean. I, Hermione Jean Granger, am adopted.  
>I've known this since I was ten.<br>There weren't any books left in the house that I hadn't already read, so I decided to read all of my parents' legal papers.  
>There it was.<br>A piece of paper that stated that I wasn't a Granger. Well, not by birth anyway.  
>I never told anyone at school. Even Dumbledore didn't know and that man knew practically everything.<em>

_Hey, wait second!_

_I should have woken up by now. My mom has already walked away from the crib. _

_The dream is continuing. _

_I'm being dressed in thick clothes, mittens and a scarf. Are we going outside?  
>No, we're walking to a window and not to the door.<br>When we're on the balcony, my mom swings a leg over the railing. _

_Oh crap, … we are going to jump!_

_She holds me close and she takes a step forward.  
>Instead of falling to our deaths though, we're slowly descending from the top-floor.<br>When we're still an arm's length from the ground, my mom's concentration fails.  
>We start falling … -<em>

Crash!

The sound of a vase breaking pulled me out of the dream.  
>My wand was already out while I looked around for the origin of the disturbance.<br>I was a little disorientated since I was lying on the floor in front of the couch in the living room.  
>I must have fallen asleep on the couch and during the night, I must have fallen off.<p>

A couple of seconds later, I remembered that I was awoken by the sound of something being broken.  
>I pricked up my ears and kept very quiet, trying to hear something that wasn't supposed to be there.<br>I heard some quiet whispers but could not yet determine where they came from.  
>When I walked towards the hall and towards the sound of the voices, the voices got a little louder with every step I took.<br>I peeked around the corner of the door.

I saw two men pacing up and down in front of the entrance of my house.  
>But they weren't talking, which meant that there were at least two more men in my house.<br>I could easily tell that they were Death Eaters.  
>Normal burglars don't brandish wands and they sure as hell wouldn't have gotten in my house with all the protection spells I've put up.<p>

Having heard whispers from the kitchen, I snuck my way up to my room. I had to get to the portkey Harry had send with his latest letter.  
>It's a beautiful star-shaped-pendant that matches the only piece of jewellery I never take of; my ring.<br>The letter Harry had send it with, said that it was an early birthday present  
>and when I wanted to join him and Ron at Headquarters, I should simply touch the pendant.<br>That pendant was the only thing that could get me out of my house unharmed.

I am a good dueller, but not _that_ good.  
>One Death Eater … I could handle. Maybe even two or three, but four!<br>Nope, I don't think so.

After entering my room, I knew I had made a very stupid mistake.  
>One that could possibly cost me my life.<br>I had _assumed_ that there were only four Death Eaters.

Well … I was wrong.

When I was almost at my closet, I was thrown forward by a badly-performed disarming spell.  
>I hit my head, but I turned quickly towards my attacker.<p>

Damn.  
>Two more Death Eaters. Why are there so many? I'm all alone in this house, couldn't HE have just send two instead of six!<br>They looked at me, as in wondering why I was thought of as a threat.  
>I did the same. The only difference was, that I was looking for an escape as well as thinking about some good hexes.<br>I did a step towards my closet. They saw it as the go-ahead-sign to duel.

I threw a lot of hexes and though they hit home a lot, I knew I wouldn't last.  
>Those men didn't match my skill with a wand, but their backup would soon arrive because of the noise we were creating.<br>I would be standing alone against six opponents.

Their backup arrived way sooner than I had anticipated and in a way I hadn't thought of either.  
>Two men flew in through the window, affectively disarming me of my wand and throwing me against the wall at the same time.<p>

Not being able to fight like a witch, I decided to fight like a muggle and take as many men down as I could.  
>Seems like my martial arts classes would pay off after all.<br>The men didn't think I would try to attack them barehanded and I could knock out three of them while they stood still in their surprise.  
>When they saw three of their number unconscious, they jumped into action.<br>Their spells hit me simultaneously and they hurt me pretty badly. Two more men entered.

There were eight Death Eaters in my room now.  
>One of them did a step in my direction.<br>I wanted to look death in the face but my instincts didn't agree with me.  
>I put my hands in front of my face when the tip of his wand started to glow.<p>

The curse I had anticipated didn't come.

Instead, I heard the shocked gasps of the eight men in my room.  
>I opened my eyes slowly and looked in between my fingers of the hands that were still in front of my face.<p>

They were all staring at me.

I lowered my hands about to ask what they were doing when I was interrupted by a Death Eater who stood the farthest away from me.  
>-"Where did you get that ring?" He asked me conversationally.<br>"Euhm, I have always had that ring." I decided to answer casually because he asked me pretty friendly.  
>"I don't remember who gave it to me, perhaps my parents?"<p>

The other men snickered at my last sentence and the man that had asked me the question grinned and said:  
>-"Did you ever try taking it off?" He raised his brow at me.<br>"No I didn't." I pulled at the ring, it didn't move an inch.

-"Do you still want to claim that your muggle parents gave you that ring when it's clearly spelled on?"  
>This time his voice took an impatient and slightly angry tone.<br>-"Let us try this again. Where did you get that ring?"

"I told you I do not know!"  
>my voice was raised and the men didn't like it at all.<br>Every single one of them was staring daggers at me.

-"Well, do you know how to get the ring of? Because we want it!"

"I can't get it off." I said.  
>"you said it yourself: it is spelled on. How am I supposed to get it off!"<br>I was shouting by now and the men closed in on me.  
>They were really angry now because of my insolence (yelling at them when clearly outnumbered = not one of my brightest ideas).<p>

-"You filthy mudblood, you dare to yell at one of us!" one of the men with a broken nose spit out.  
>Since the damage was already done and I wouldn't be getting out of here unharmed, I decided to annoy them further to get a quick end.<br>"Am I now? You sure about that?" I asked sarcastically.  
>"You're really smart aren't you?"<p>

"I'll tell you what.  
>I'd curse you as well but I seem to have misplaced my wand for the moment."<br>I smiled sweetly after I had spoken the words knowing that it would look like a smug smile.

"Why you little …"  
>He hit me in the face.<br>-"Avad…"

-"Noooo!"  
>The one that asked me about my ring interrupted, knocking the wand out of the hands of the now completely furious man in front of me.<br>-"You know the rules. She's in the age category and she's wearing the ring. We _need_ her alive."

-"But she's asking for it."

"She is. Come on we're going downstairs. You'd probably kill her if we stay." He said with a grin in my direction.  
>Damn, he knows I was trying to provoke the man.<br>To the others he said: "Get that ring of her without doing incurable damage.  
>If you get her to talk you'll be rewarded but I doubt you'll get something from this one."<br>The two men left and the remaining six formed a circle around me.

'Oh crap'

was the only thought that passed my mind before the curses started.  
>They put the cruciatus curse on me (which hurts like hell, let me tell you that)<br>and tried to put the imperius curse on me put it wouldn't stick (jey mental power!).

After a couple of hours in constant pain I could feel my consciousness waning.  
>I had heard the men taking bets on how long it would take before they could get to my ring.<br>The spell seemed to be feeding on my life force. So in order to get to it they would have to wear me down.

My vision started to blur and was losing my grip on my thoughts and emotions.

Just before everything went black, I felt someone removing my ring from my finger.

* * *

><p>AN: wiiiiiiiiii, it's done. **Let me know what you think and keep reviewing**!


	3. Two Girls and a Dark Lord

A/N: I know I was supposed to update sooner but I kind of forgot that I had exams coming. My internships were right after and those required a lot of preparation as well. Sooooo, finally: Chapter 2.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Two Girls and a Dark Lord.<strong>

One week has past and the only thing that is keeping me sane after days and hours of torture,  
>is the thought that my friends futures depend on my silence.<br>I would never give up my friends to them.

And what's up with their insistent questions about my ring!  
><em><span>They<span>_ have the stupid thing. How should I know the answers to their ridiculous questions.

There is something strange about the place where they're keeping me though.  
>I keep hearing sniffles from like thirty or so girls. Why are they crying!<br>It's not like _they_ are the ones being tortured.  
>The guards of this place feed them three times a day and none of them are ever dragged out for torture.<br>That's more than I can say for myself.

Nobody ever came for them.

Why would HE want so many girls just to keep them imprisoned?

Well, better stop worrying for those girls and start worrying about myself because two men,  
>or should I say guards, have entered my cell.<p>

"Good morning, gentlemen." I said nicely. 

They looked wide-eyed at each other and then back to me.  
>I knew that this front of me being eloquent<br>and still able to form full sentences threw them more than insults ever could.  
>After six days of torture I wasn't supposed to be able to speak, let alone talk full sentences.<p>

And I say front because I don't know if I'll be able to withstand another day of torture.

I couldn't hold back the small giggle that left my mouth.  
>What can I say! I truly enjoy their expressions.<p>

"Ok, then. No small talk today." I put my hands out to them.  
>"Come on, help me up will you." They were still staring at me.<br>"The sooner you help me up, the sooner you can go back to work and forget you ever saw me.  
>You don't actually expect me to be able to walk do you?"<br>The men looked at each other again and seemed to agree that indeed I wouldn't be able to walk any more.  
>They picked me up by my elbows and started dragging me behind them.<br>Damn, I'm starting to feel exhausted just trying to keep my head up.  
>I might pass out before we reach our destination.<p>

"Where are you taking me exactly?" I asked when I noticed they were taking me some place I've never been before. "Aren't you taking me to the room on the second floor?" I was a bit confused.  
>Why would they want me in another room?<br>This was the first time they didn't bring me to the drawing room of the manor I was in.

Despite spending so much time in the basement of this house,  
>I had seen enough of the hallways to know this was a huge manor. Which manor? <em><span>That<span>_ I didn't know.

They helped me up four sets of stairs. I was sweating profusely by now.  
>Almost fainting on the spot of exhaustion, I asked the men if we were almost there yet.<br>(wherever they were taking me.)  
>One of them actually mumbled a quick response that could barely hear.<br>"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to be there any quicker if I were you."

That strange response was all I needed to understand where they were taking me.

They were taking me to see _Him_.

Fuck I'm screwed!

* * *

><p>(I was thinking of stopping this chapter here, but I figured it was a bit unfair since it has been sooooooo long since I have updated to be posting such a small chapter. Lets continue!)<p>

* * *

><p>They stopped in front of a solid iron door and put their wands to the lock of the door.<br>Damn, I'm double screwed.

Doors that open and lock with wands are identifying doors.  
>In other words: once I'm in that room, I'm not getting out on my own.<br>Actually, people can only enter or leave that room  
>if the person that put the charm on the door gives them permission to do so<br>AAAND that would be _Him_ as well.

So yes, … I'm double screwed.

After a couple of seconds the doors started to slide open.  
>The grinding of the iron door against concrete brought me out of my fear induced stupor.<br>I would not show any emotions to this pathetic excuse for a man.  
>Although, I might show him a little anger and power. He doesn't even know who He's up against.<p>

The two guards took me by the arms again and dragged me to the opposite side of the room.  
>They let me fall to the ground before they left the same way we entered.<br>The doors closed loudly behind them. I lifted my eyes slowly.

There were two thrones in front of me.  
>Both were made out of stone but each one had different carvings.<br>The one in the right had snakes carved out of stone as armrests.  
>The eyes of those snakes were made out of beautifully cut sapphires.<br>When the light hit the sapphires just right, you could see some silver spots shining through.  
>The rest of the throne was embellished with an intricate Celtic design.<p>

The other throne was obviously more feminine and strangely enough there was an phoenix carved on top of it,  
>where the head of the person sitting would be. I did recognize that specific image of the bird though.<br>(A/N: will be explained later, probably in the next chapter.)

I heard some movement from behind me  
>and turned my head just enough to see a pair of black motor boots coming from my left.<br>He walked right past me until he was in front of the feminine throne.  
>He didn't turn around to check if I was trying to escape.<p>

Not that I could, even if I tried.

I was getting curious as to why he didn't turn around though.  
>He was the one that had his men drag me up here.<br>After pulling myself to my knees, I dragged my weak body to one of the pillars in the room.  
>Leaning my back against the stone, I looked him over. He was still watching the feminine throne.<br>He looked completely lost to his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" a voice called out.

It didn't register at first that it was me that asked the question

Finally, he turned around. I was looking right into his eyes.  
>For a second, I thought that I saw a glimmer of pain and sorrow flickering in his eyes.<p>

No, I must've been mistaken.

He sat down on the throne with the snakes before speaking up.  
>"I am thinking about the past." He said.<br>"Now, since nobody else has gotten any information from you,  
>I thought I'd give it a try myself."<p>

"You won't get anything from me. You know that, so stop pretending that you will."

"I say it's debatable whether I will or will not get any information from you." He said arrogantly.  
>"But I must confess that you look better than I thought you would after a week of torture.<br>How do you do it?" the question sarcastically added.

I couldn't help but respond in kind. "It's just a gift I suppose.  
>Tell me: who's the throne for. Not Black I hope! Even you can't be that desperate!<br>And I don't think a phoenix would be her choice of decoration.  
>Maybe a Basilisk or a dementor would do."<p>

His eyes narrowed into two icy slits.

"It's not hers!" he grinded out between his teeth.

Why, Oh why! Can't I keep my big mouth shut.

Too late now. I kept a straight face with a hint of defiance in my eyes.

"And to think that I wanted to give you a chance at leaving my house alive.  
>I even wanted to try and reason with you.<br>You've made your bed… now lay in it!"  
>With that last sentence, I felt him pushing hard against my mental shields.<p>

Damn, I thought he would attack me physically not mentally.

Aw, aw, aw my head!

I felt like my head was between a vice.  
>I clutched my head between my hands while I felt my body fall on the ground,<br>no longer supported by the pillar. He had been attacking for a good five minutes before I realised  
>he wasn't going to let up any time soon if I didn't give him something.<br>So I gave it to him.

But instead of giving him some images, I pushed back with a force he never saw coming.  
>His mind was wide open to me in a matter of seconds.<br>He didn't have time to shield his innermost thoughts because all his focus was used  
>trying to get something relevant out of me, instead of defending himself.<p>

**Flash:** A young Tom Riddle is walking rapidly on the sidewalk,  
>pressed closely to the grimy looking houses.<br>In his hast to walk through the door of a shady pub, he didn't see it opening from the inside.  
>He collided with a women rushing out.<p>

**Flash:** Tom Riddle in a posh restaurant laughing with the same woman before leaving  
>and walking to a simple nice family restaurant.<p>

**Flash:** Riddle and the Woman standing in front of a house.  
>Staring into each other's eyes, leaning forward and then kissing each other.<p>

"Stop it! Stop it now! This is none of your business! Get out of my head!" He shouted through his pain.  
>(Someone breaking into your head against your will isn't exactly a walk in the park you know.)<p>

"What? Don't you like it when the roles of your game are reversed?  
>Well, poor you. I don't think I'll stop though." I always did think that revenge could be so sweet.<br>Especially if you use their own means against them.

I pushed back into his memories.

**Flash:** Riddle pushing the same beautiful woman on a large satin sheeted bed and …  
>I sooooo didn't want to see Voldy getting some.<p>

I skipped the memory and went to the next one.

**Flash**: The woman is crying in the corner of a room.  
>Riddle comes into the room and he is visibly shocked to see her crying on the floor.<br>He runs to her and they have a short conversation after which he looks incredibly happy  
>and she looks shocked but very happy.<p>

He started fighting me again for control. "You'll regret it if you continue. Stop it NOW!"

"I will NOT! You asked for this when you targeted my family and murdered them!"

He yelled immediately back: "I did no such thing. Where do you get your information?  
>'cause I can assure you, it's wrong."<br>He was trying to distract me, knowing that I was getting the upper hand.

I tried invading his mind again and I succeeded but he remained partially in control.  
>He steered me away from one particular memory but couldn't keep me from the next one.<p>

**Flash:** Four Death Eaters were walking into the very throne-room I was standing in this exact moment.  
>They all seemed very reluctant to move any closer to their leader.<br>They kneeled at the same moment and took of their masks.  
>Two of them were even crying.<p>

"We were to late My Lord, we saw The Order leaving her body behind."  
>One of the more composed men said.<p>

Dust and rubble came down and I saw that the ceiling was cracking up,  
>windows were splintering and the only things not damaged were the thrones.<p>

The Dark Lords eyes turned dark with rage and shone with silent tears.  
>"What about the… the child, the… the baby, NO!"<p>

"MY BABY! Did you find her?" He was looking frantic by now.

"We are so very sorry My Lord. We only found this on your wife."  
>He handed Riddle a small pastel purple blanket which he took with shaking hands.<br>The blanket was embroidered with dark purple letters spelling out:  
><strong>Thaïsa Amaranth Silver Riddle<strong>.

I gasped and broke the connection.

A daughter, he had a baby girl and The Order murdered her mother  
>and only Merlin knows what they did to the innocent little girl, barely a couple months old.<p>

"How … how could they?" I whispered aloud.  
>"They wouldn't. I know so many of them. They wouldn't hurt someone innocent and unarmed."<br>I stared up at him tears clouding my vision.

"Yes, they would. If it helped to win, they would sacrifice everyone and anyone."  
>He told me while staring back at me with those sad blue eyes.<br>"Even an innocent carrying a baby. I don't know what they did to my daughter  
>but I'm willing to bet that they will try to use her against me.<br>By the end of this war they will reveal her and take her away from me for a second time."

We kept staring at each other.  
>Riddle was engrossed in his own thoughts before adding:<br>She was never to be involved in this, you know. Any of this.  
>Dumbledore just <em><span>had<span>_ to involve them."

The second he uttered the words, indicating that he didn't want his daughter subjected to this war,  
>I had made up my mind.<p>

"**I'll help you.  
>I'll help you find out what happened to her."<strong>  
>With those words, I finally gave in to sheer exhaustion and everything went dark.<br>The last thing I saw was Riddle's silent nod of acceptance.

* * *

><p>AN: Made another set of exams by now, Hope you like, it's longer than other chapters. **Review Please.**


	4. First Impr , Second Impressions

**A/N**: It was my 20th birthday on 15/01. Hmm, somehow I felt older last year.  
>These days, I'm making exams … AGAIN.<p>

The main reason that I'm uploading so slowly is that I'm working on TEN fics at the same time.  
>Yes, I know I haven't put all of them online. I'm not going to either.<br>I'll only be posting those when they're done. So that I _**will**_ update them regularly.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First Impr … Second Impressions.<strong>

I woke from the feeling of someone watching me. Merlin these sheets are soft! I decided to open my eyes slowly,  
>not wanting to startle the other person in the room.<p>

Two large blue eyes were staring at me about two inches from my face. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I couldn't help but scream.

"Oh no's! oh no's! Master told Calla not to wake Miss. Calla is bad elf, very bad elf."  
>The young looking elf seemed to be searching for something. (Probably something to hit itself with)<br>When it didn't find anything in the practically empty room, it conjured up a lamp.

"NO, STOP! Don't hurt yourself!" I yelled before the elf could hit herself.  
>The elf seemed to pause for a bit but went to hit herself again just a couple seconds later.<br>"Please don't hurt yourself. I'm so sorry I screamed. Please … please stop."

"Oh no's, not the fault of miss. It is the fault of Calla. Calla had to check if miss was well, not scare miss."  
>The elf was lowering the lamp. "Is miss well?" she asked, her big blue eyes misting over.<p>

"I'll be fine. I only have a headache. Could you tell me where I am? Or how I got here?  
>I don't seem to remember." I told the elf with a friendly smile.<p>

"Calla will get the Master to help with the headhurt but Master told Calla not to answer questions from miss.  
>I is sorry miss. I go get Master now."<p>

"No, no, no, don't get …" Crack! "… him."

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I got up from the bed and made for the window.  
>'cause there was no way that the door was open and another showdown was going to kill me for sure.<br>Ooooomph. I fell to the ground. I had forgotten about my poor physical state caused by the torture.  
>I rolled to my back. "Aaaaaaah!"<br>Ok, so maybe, I was in more pain than I let on. I tried to move my legs again … to no avail.  
>Now I've done it. I'm on this hardwood floor with no way to go. There is but one thing for me to do:<br>Wait until he gets here and see what he wants with me.

Knock, knock. The door opened and I saw a pair of biker boots entering the room. **Sooooo** not Malfoy's.

"Homenum Revelio!" a bright blue light came from the bed and stopped above my head.  
>"Beside the bed? Really?" He walked around the foot of the bed and gazed down on me.<p>

"What _**are**_ you doing down there? The bed was _**less**_ comfortable I take it?"  
>He asked while smirking and added more seriously:<br>"You've been out for nine days. We'll give you strengthening potions and hopefully you'll be able to walk in two."

He held his hand out to me. "Come on, I'll help you up."

My hand didn't move an inch. "You don't actually believe that I'll take _**your**_ hand, do you?!"  
>I spoke with as much revulsion as I could. "Just leave me alone!"<p>

He pulled his hand slightly back, eyeing me carefully before reaching even further,  
>putting my arm around his shoulders and pulling me to the bed.<br>"Couldn't you _**just**_ tell me your legs are still as good as paralysed?" He said with a sigh.

"Could you _**just**_ tell me about your wife or daughter?" I mumbled, keeping my voice low and my eyes down while turning away from him.

"My Potions Master will bring you your potions as soon as they're finished." He crossed the room towards the door.  
>"If you need anything else, ask Calla she would be thrilled to take care of you."<br>While he was closing the door, I could just hear him whisper: "I haven't been able to _**just**_ tell someone.  
>Just like you haven't been able to tell that your parents were murdered despite you trying to protect them."<p>

He left the room, leaving me alone with his parting words and my own thoughts.

How did he know I didn't tell anyone? Did he spy on me? Was he able to get past my occlumency-shield? Did he …  
>oh, Merlin … I don't have a clue how he found out.<p>

I hadn't told anyone in the order.  
>Dumbledore still send my parents chocolates every month, which the owl now brought to me.<br>It made me cry every time.

Harry and Ron still thought I was spending the summer with my parents and didn't think anything of it.  
>(Did they even know i had been kidnapped?)<br>The twins however had noticed something was wrong but agreed to let me tell them in my own time.

And now I was here, in a mansion but a prison nonetheless.  
>This room they'd put me in is magnificent and still I'd rather be back in the dungeons.<br>I knew what they wanted and expected of me when I was still there.

I wasn't so sure about my role up here, in this golden cage. Was I even allowed in the rest of the manor?  
>Ugh, better sleep a little while longer.<br>That way I'll be fully rested to have some witty conversations with whoever enters my room next.

_**~***…***~**_

"Come on, wake up woman. I'm not going to stand here all evening, waiting for you to wake up.  
>Some of these potions need to be consumed very accurately.<br>So if you don't want to be poisoned because you took them without instruction, I highly suggest getting up this instant."  
>A stern impatient voice penetrated my still sleepy thoughts.<p>

Was he talking about potions? He must've been. "Just leave them at the door." I said in a sleepy voice. "I'm sure I'll manage."  
>I didn't even turn around to see who the man was that the voice belonged to.<br>With my back to the man, I waved dismissively over my shoulder, wishing for the man to leave me alone.

"No, surely it cannot be. Mia is that you?" the man rushed to the bed, making me sit up in panic.  
>The suddenness of the moment made my magic lash out and before either of us knew, I had him smashing headfirst into the wall.<br>The potions he'd carried rolling away over the carpet.

"Ooh no! I didn't mean to do that." I pushed myself of the bed, falling to the ground immediately.  
>"Damn it!"<p>

I looked at the man for the first time since he'd entered the room and it all fell into place.  
>That voice. Him calling me 'Mia'. The potions he was carrying.<br>"Severus."  
>I crawled over to him and took his head into my lap, checking him for injuries.<br>"Please be alright, please be alright. You have to be alright. Wake up Severus, wake up!" I was starting to tear up.

An entire week of torture and not a tear but Severus Snape unconscious and I turn into a big cry baby.  
>"M-Mia, is that really you?" He was starting to regain consciousness.<br>"Are you well? I searched everywhere for you and you were right here under my nose."

"You're asking me how _**I**_ am?" I asked him incredulously. "I just threw you against a wall and you're wondering if _**I**_ am well?!"

"Naturally." He said with a stern expression as if I had insulted him.

I smiled at him and responded after a couple seconds. "I am as good as can be expected I suppose."  
>My smile fell a little. I didn't want him to know what I'd been through.<br>He would blow it out of proportion and blame himself for everything I went through.  
>Especially because I suffered at the hands of his best friend.<p>

"_The Dark Lord doesn't wish to inform Severus about your stay here. Did you know that?" Lucius Malfoy asked me sneeringly. _

"_Crucio." I was writhing in pain.  
>"I asked you a question, girl. Answer me." He wasn't merely sneering now. He was getting annoyed with me.<em>

_I decide to play along for a bit and shook my head, indicating that I didn't know._

"_Well, he seems to think that my oldest friend, Severus Snape, has a weak spot for you.  
>Personally, I think that he would like to join me in this little game of 'How to make the mudblood scream'<br>but I can't just disobey orders without any repercussions now can I? So let us continue playing."  
>He smirked at me as if he was savouring the anticipation of his next curse.<em>

"_Sectumsempra."_

"…Mia...ou..ere, Mia,… Hermione!" A hand was waving in front of my eyes.  
>I blinked once and then a second and third time before coming back to the present.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry Severus, I must be more tired than I thought, dozing of like that." I smiled gently at him and I knew that I hadn't fooled him a bit.  
>When he gave me a slight nod, I knew that he'd decided to drop the issue for the moment but that he would not forget about it.<p>

He stood up and helped me back to the bed. "Come on, let us get these potions in you.  
>You need to get better soon, so I can get you out of here.<br>The order has sent some reconnaissance teams to all kind of places but they never thought to look here."  
>He kept talking while practically force feeding me all of his potions.<p>

"Ugh, ugh, where exactly is 'here'?" I asked him, half choking on those disgusting potions of his.  
>(It's a good thing they're the best or I wouldn't take them for the world)<p>

He had a little smirk on his face and he raised one of his eyebrows.  
>"You're saying The Dark Lord didn't tell you?" He knew I didn't like things being kept from me and was purposefully annoying me, distracting me.<br>Why?  
>Why wasn't he just telling me?<p>

He sighed deeply when he saw the look on my face. "We're in Riddle Manor, Hermione."

"Ha, you're joking right?" He kept looking at me. "Shit, you're not. How did they get me in here? Isn't the Order tracking this place?"

"They are Mia but perhaps they are merely watching the outside instead of the floos." Severus stated.

"And what about the apparition- and portkey- wards? Are you trying to tell me that everyone in this manor floo's in? Really?" Disbelief was colouring my voice.

"There weren't any additional wards put on the house by The Order, Dumbledore only warded the floo and the gates." Severus said in earnest.

"Severus … why are you lying to me about where we are?" Betrayal could be hurt in my voice.

"I'm not lying to you, Mia. We _**are**_ in Riddle Manor." He stressed his words, trying to force me to believe him.

I didn't.

"Severus Snape, I _**know**_ you're lying to me. So stop it, now. I warded that Manor myself two days after your visit with professor Dumbledore.  
>So there's no way we can be there without The Order knowing that somebody entered.<br>I'll tell you even more, you fucking liar." I pushed against his chest trying to get him of the bed and away from me.  
>"<em><strong>I<strong>_ set the wards to tell how many people enter, how they enter, where they enter the premises,  
>even how many of those entering are branded with the bloody Dark Mark." I pushed him again and this time he actually moved to stand.<br>"So don't you lie to me Severus Snape. I thought I could trust you! That you trusted _**me**_. Merlin, I'm so stupid.  
>Next, you'll be saying your loyalty has always been with Riddle instead of with The Order."<p>

A soft snigger reached my ears and my eyes flew towards the door, where the sound came from.  
>Riddle was leaning against the door frame, smirking at Severus.<br>"She figured you out already Severus. Better come clean now my friend."

"Friend huh." I said neutrally, not even looking at Snape anymore. "I should have guessed it, I suppose."

"Why of course, after all, he is one of my most loyal …" Riddle started but didn't get to finish his gloating.

"Shut your mouth Tom." Severus interfered, colouring slightly with rage.  
>"Leave her alone."<p>

"Ha, I knew you had a weak spot for her Severus.  
>Tell me, have you been looking for her since I sent a group to get her here?"<br>It seemed like he was trying to get him to snap.

"I don't know, Tom. That depends on how long she's been here, now doesn't it." Severus replied looking calm, but still seething with anger.

"Why Severus, didn't your best friend Lucius tell you when she arrived?  
>But he spend so much time with her in her previous accommodations. Surely he told <em><strong>you<strong>_." His smirk widened.

I saw Severus turn a sickly pale white before turning my head away from him.  
>Shit, he'd know now.<br>How Lucius tortured me.

Severus glanced quickly my way before addressing Riddle.  
>"Tell me you didn't. She's just a girl, you couldn't have. Not Lucius."<br>Riddle didn't respond. He just looked away. Which was an answer on its own. Yes, he did and no, he wasn't very proud of it.

Severus took a couple steps towards me, his hand reaching out to me. "Mia…" His voice sounded broken.

I didn't look at him and scooted further to the edge of the bed, avoiding his touch.  
>"Just leave me alone professor. I don't need your pity."<p>

His arm fell and he took a step backwards. It hurt him to know what Lucius might have done to the girl he considered a daughter.  
>It hurt him that she would call him professor when she hadn't done so in over two years.<p>

He knew when he wasn't wanted so he left the room, whispering a quiet threat when passing Riddle.  
>"If anything else happens to her, I'll know."<br>He didn't need to say what he'd do if she was hurt again.  
>As he was a Slytherin, it was implied that the other man would die if he did not heed the warning.<p>

_**~***…***~**_

"What do you want Riddle?" I knew he hadn't left and just didn't answer, so I turned to face him.  
>"I told you I'd help you find your daughter, what more do you want from me?" I couldn't help letting a little emotion slip in.<br>He had taken one of the few things I thought I had left.

Severus Snape wasn't just an acquaintance, nor was he merely a friend.  
>I loved him as the father I'd lost and now I learned that I was merely a pawn in this game, he played with my enemy.<br>I felt like someone pushed their hand in my chest, grabbed my heart and pulled it out. Only to drop it on the floor and squash it under a shoe.

"I only came to see if you had taken your potions. I'll be leaving now." Riddle informed me finally.

"Hum, hum." The clearing of a throat made me look behind Riddle.  
>There stood a small house elf. The elf seemed to be looking quite sternly at him.<br>"Aren't you forgetting something Master?" The elf was urging him on.

He glared at it. "Fine." He hissed at the creature.  
>Then he turned to face me again. "I'd like you to accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening.<br>My closest friends will be there and they should know not to harm you while you're staying here, so you will be presented as my guest.  
>One of the elves will get you ready in time and I'll pick you up at your door.<br>It wouldn't do to run into one of my friends when they aren't aware of your residence here."  
>He started to leave, only to turn back around after a couple steps.<p>

"You should get some sleep." He hesitated as if he wanted to say something more.  
>"He didn't betray you, you know. He cares about you. I could tell. Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered to keep, you being in this house a secret from him."<br>He left, the elf close on his heels.

What's wrong with him? Does he have a personality disorder or something? Maybe he's bipolar.

First, he lets Lucius torture me which is not what I would call nice. Then he gives me this room, which is pretty nice.  
>Later, he angers Severus, baiting and hurting him and me. Then he goes and invites me to dinner,<br>even going as far as tell me that Severus _**does**_ care for me.

Bipolar for sure.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** It is even longer than the previous chapter. Do I get any points for that?

Who can guess what the next chapter's gonna be?

**R & R please**


End file.
